The Outsiders Sodapop's Change
by DaTGriMeyBiZnAtCH
Summary: Sodapop is changing for a girl and is about to make the wrong move. Everyone knows that if they dont stop him from making the wrong choice then Sodapop will end up in the wrong place.
1. Surprise

The Outsiders  
  
"Hurry up, Ponyboy! Your gonna be late!" Darry exclaimed  
  
"I know, I know! I'm just wondering when did you start shaving?"  
  
"I have told you already!"  
  
"I know I just forgot ok. Can you tell me?"  
  
" 13, what you thinking about shaving?" Darry asked laughing.  
  
" Maybe." I said with a smile.  
  
"Can we go now?" Darry asked almost furiously.  
  
"All right let me grab my things" I replied  
  
As Darry and I were heading to the car Two-Bit and Steve came running towards us.  
  
"You guys gotta come see this! Sodapop is joined in the rodeo for the first time!" Steve screamed, trying not to pass out from running so fast.  
  
"Sodapop, my brother is in the rodeo? Ahahahahaha" Ponyboy said trying hard to stop laughing. "The thought cracks me up! Soda hasn't ridden a horse since Mickey Mouse and he was 8 back then!"  
  
Darry stood there in awe.  
  
If your younger brother were entered in his first rodeo without telling you first you would feel the socking surprise.  
  
Darry barely lets me skip school so this was a day to cherish!  
  
All of us got in the car and drove straight to the rodeos as fast as we could. It was kind of shocking to see MY brother DARRY driving like he was Dally.  
  
We got there just in time to see Sodapop get on this black and grey horse an be let out. It seemed like 2 seconds before Soda was thrown off this horse, but the crowd full of hoods and gangsters loved it!  
  
"2.5 seconds" Buck announced  
  
Buck was the "organizer" for all the rodeos.  
  
"Pretty good for a first timer Soda"  
  
Any one could recognize that voice. It sure enough was Dally. Dally comes to every rodeo and wins almost all of them. All of us, Darry, Sodapop, Steve, Dally, Johnnycake (although he wasn't there), Two-bit and I are Greasers.  
  
Greasers are sort of hoods. We get our name-Greasers- because we wear our hair so greasy-especially Johnnycake. It's kind of our mark to tell who's who.  
  
Sodapop was at the gate when Dally came up.  
  
"Why, thank you" Soda said sarcastically  
  
"What made you join up anyways? You never liked this stuff before except when you had." Darry said but was cut off short  
  
"I met a girl, her name is Sally. She's a blond Two-bit" Soda said again sarcastically.  
  
Sodapop is known for his humor. When you're down he will turn things around. That's why he gets all the girls around here. Not that I like them. The only girls that would consider dating a greaser would be a greaser. Greaser girls are NOT my type. I like more of the socs like this girl I got jumbled with named Cherry and, well that's another storey. Like i was saying- everyone loves Soda, if you met him and get to know him you would fall in love with him if your a girl or if your a guy you would want to BE him. But not only Sodapop is funny, but Steve, his best friend and Two-Bit. You could never tell if Two-Bit is drunk or not, well he doesn't have to be drunk to be funny. Lets get back to my story-  
  
"You met a girl, oh what am I saying you always meet girls, blonds, brunettes all types." Two-Bit said joking around  
  
" Is it serious enough to get killed over in some rodeo? No offence Dally," Ponyboy questioned.  
  
"None takin'" Dally replied to Ponyboy's remark.  
  
"I think so. You HAVE to meet her she is gorgeous and funny and did I say gorgeous?" Soda replied to what has been said.  
  
"I sure would like to see this chick" Dally said  
  
"Don't think about it Dally" Sodapop said sarcastically.  
  
"How 'bout she come over for dinner tomorrow night? And she can meet the whole gang." Darry suggested.  
  
"Fine by me" Two-Bit, Steve, Dally and I replied.  
  
"OK. I'll ask her tomorrow morning, we are meeting up for breakfast."  
  
"Where the Waffle House and buy somthin' cheep?" Two-Bit said and got everyone laughing  
  
"I aint tellin' cuz if I know you guys you would come spyin' on me"  
  
"Fine, see you later tonight, or do you want a ride home?" Darry asked  
  
" I'll get a ride"  
  
"Ok but if you need a ride call anyone of us" Darry said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The Truth About Sally

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomorrow-  
  
As everyone waited in suspense for Sodapop to come home with this new girl- Sally - I watched TV and playing poker with Two-Bit. Two-Bit of course was beating me, but Sally and Sodapop arrived in the nick of time to save my butt from loosing all my money.  
  
Sodapop was right she was absolutely beautiful. She had long blond hair that swiveled and swirled like the breeze and she had a beautiful face and had a great shape.  
  
All of us awed at the sight of her but Sodapop broke the silence,  
  
"Everyone meet Sally,"  
  
"Hello"- Two-Bit  
  
"Howdy"- Dally  
  
"Um hi I'm Sodapop's brother- Ponyboy," I said  
  
"And I'm his older brother- Darry"  
  
"Hello everybody, like Soda said, I'm Sally."  
  
"Well I'm gonna cook up some dinner for us." Darry said  
  
~*~ -At dinner-  
  
"So Sally what do you like to do for fun?" I asked in curiosity  
  
"Well I like to do rodeos and that's why I got Sodapop to try for once." She replied  
  
"Oh, that's cool, I rodeo too. I am THE champion of these here rodeos" Dally said in a funny accent.  
  
"Well there's something to talk about," Sally said playing along with Dally's game  
  
Everyone had a good time laughing and enjoying the night.  
  
After Sally left Sodapop and I were lying in bed still awake and just thinking.  
  
"So what do you think of her? Sodapop asked me,  
  
"I like her, but she's the type I stay away from. I think you should too."  
  
"Whys that Pony?"  
  
"Cuz, she those types that are so gorgeous that you'll do anything for her. Then you end up doin' stuff for her and you screw up your life."  
  
"You really think that's what gonna happen to me Ponyboy?"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't decided yet,"  
  
That's where the conversation had stopped; I don't think it would have been wise if we kept going. I know for a fact that Soda thought about my opinion but didn't mind it because he kept doing stuff for her and kept pleasing her.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note- For me as a girl it was kind of odd doing this chapter-lol All these character are not mine except Sally who I made up-they belong to S.E Hinton- my FAVORITE writer-lol This is my first story and so I hope you like the rest  
  
Roxy_Babi511 


	3. The truth said once again

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
next morning-  
  
"Good mornin' sunshine." It was Two-Bit and Steve they were trying to wake up Sodapop, which is impossible to do unless he isn't sleeping.  
  
"What?" Sodapop said in a grumpy voice.  
  
"Your girl is here-whats her name again-?" Two-Bit questioned  
  
"Sally" Steve answered  
  
"Yeah Sally she's at the front door. Something about needing a favor?."  
  
Sodapop quickly got out of bed and threw on some clothes and ran to the door, while Two-Bit and Steve stayed in the room.  
  
"What is Sally doin' here so early??" I asked  
  
"She aint" Two-Bit answered "That's the only way to get him up."  
  
We all laughed for a few seconeds. Then it was dead silence.  
  
"Steve what do you think of Sally?" I asked  
  
"Shes no good. You gotta see what Soda will do for her."  
  
"I don't like her either" I said "What about you Two-Bit?"  
  
"I say that shes as rotten as a rotten egg!"  
  
Few minutes passed until Soda came back to the room.  
  
"She aint out there." Soda said  
  
"We know." Steve told him  
  
"Ha-Ha very funny."  
  
"I thought so!" I blurted out trying not to laugh.  
  
"Come on you guys lets eat something." Soda said to us.  
  
That afternoon Sally came over for real, and Soda ended up out with her spending all HIS money on new clothes for HER. Like I said she can and will make people do stuff for her just 'cause she's so beautiful. 


	4. The Truth is said to Sodapop HARSH

No one likes as far as we go, and we all are aware that something is gonna happen if we don't tell him that she's no good. She is nice and all and funny but there is something about her that we cant trust- like I've said she can make you do anything for her.  
  
"Hey Sodapop, we, Steve, Johnnycake, Two-Bit and I wanna tell you somethin',"  
  
"Yeah, what?" said Sodapop  
  
"Well we've been thinking about Sally, we think she's no good she can make you do things you don't wanna do."  
  
"Yeah?!?! Well ya'll just jealous cuz you cant get your own girl!"  
  
"OH, don't go there!" Two-Bit murmured to himself.  
  
"Please Soda try to understand like I told you that other night." I tried to tell him  
  
"Whatever I'm outta here." Sodapop said coldly  
  
Sodapop stammered out of the house with no sign of where he's going.  
  
"Where do you think he is going? He has no where to go but to-," I started to say but everyone else knew where I was going with this.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll drop by Sally's house tomorrow okay Ponyboy." Steve exclaimed to me.  
  
The next day we were all anxious to get to Sally's house and retrieve Soda but we never thought about what we were gonna do to make him come home.  
  
At Sally's house-  
  
We knock on the door and waited for about a few seconds when Sally answered the door,  
  
"What do ya'll want from me?" she said in an angry tone.  
  
"We want to talk to Sodapop, we know he is here, can you just get him?" I asked trying to be friendly.  
  
"Fine hold on. Soda hun your brother is here to talk to you!!" Sally yelled to Soda from a distance.  
  
Soda came out and was expecting to only see his brother.  
  
"Hi Soda, we wanna take you home, now. We all want you home again." I told him.  
  
"So your sorry?" Soda asked.  
  
"Not necessarily. We still believe what we said was right." I explained to him  
  
"Well get outta here then cuz I aint commin home if you don't take back what you said." He said  
  
"Fine."  
  
We all left in disappointment but we all know he is missing us. Wel cant force him to do what we think is best for him. 


	5. The final Return

Two days later-  
  
Two days passed and still no sign of Soda returning home. We all missed him, but figured if we gave it time he would realize what he was doing.  
  
A week passed and finally Sodapop showed up at the door. We all stood there waiting for him or one of us to say something.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't listine to you guys. That rotten girl asked me when I was gonna marry her! I aint ready for that kind of relationship."  
  
"We all know you were gonna show sooner or later." Johnnycake said laughing afterwards.  
  
"Heck, lets all go out and celebrate for that Sodapop actually admits that he's wrong!!!" I said laughing hardly.  
  
That night we spent all night looking for girls to pick up and watching rodeos. It surly was a night to remember!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~  
  
Authors note- I had a lot of fun writing this story. The character to not belong to me they belong to S.E. Hinton, but the idea of the story is completely made up. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think!!  
  
(Although it was weird to write acting like a boy I hope I still did a good job.)  
  
RoxyBabi511 


	6. Authors note again

I'm sorry for every time I said, "Ponyboy said" after he talked cause I met "I said" SORRY!!! 


End file.
